myrafandomcom-20200216-history
Die Priesterin für die Stadt Chalkis
Die Priesterin für die Stadt Chalkis Bei ihrem Vater Katuum in Taron don Umn trifft eine Botschaft von seiner Tochter Sunrise von Sakilia ein. Wie er weiß, hält sich diese in der kaiserlichen Stadt Chalkis auf, wo sie als Botschafterin von Taron don Umn tätig ist. In dieser Botschaft steht eine ungeheuerliche Bitte welche er ihr erfüllen soll. Es gab bisher noch nie eine derartige Anfrage! Eine Priesterin von dem Großtempel Tantador anzufordern, dazu gehört schon etwas. Aber er kann es ja mal versuchen. Also begibt er sich aus seinem Studierzimmer, wo er gerade ein paar alte Schriftrollen gelesen hat zu seiner Flugechse, die wie üblich vor dem Haus angebunden ist und fliegt zu der lokalen Vertretung der Chnumpriesterschaft welche nur wenige Meilen in Richtung der Einhornwälder liegt. Dort angekommen steigt er von seiner Flugechse ab und wird sofort empfangen. Die für diese Region zuständige Priesterin hat wenig Verständnis für eine derartige Bitte und verweist auf ihre Chefin im Haupttempel Tantador. Da geht selbst für den König des Landes nichts, also um Zeit zu sparen: „Weiter nach Tantador!“ Seine Flugechse ist gnädig und bringt ihn mit ein wenig Unterstützung durch einen Zauberwind schnell zum Tempel . Dort wird er schon erwartet es scheint die Priesterin von der Vertretung hat mit einem Botschaft-Zauber sein Kommen angemeldet. Das Gespräch mit der Tempeloberin verläuft ebenfalls relativ kurz. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie gerne eine Fachfrau für Botanik und so weiter mit Samen und Setzlingen freistellen kann, aber für Einsätze außerhalb des Landes, was bisher noch nie vorgekommen ist, ist sie nicht zuständig, da müsst ihr nach Hoch Hessing reisen und Leschij Ralima Merlek fragen, sie ist die Hochpriesterin des Landes und hat als einzige das Recht über diese Anfrage und Bitte zu entscheiden. Katuum verabschiedet sich und bittet, bevor er geht, die Priesterin darum, seine Flugechse zu sich nach Hause zu bringen, da er jetzt auf andere Art weiterreist. Die Priesterin willigt brummelnd ein und er teleportiert sich in seine Gemächer im Haupttempel des Landes, wo er sich des Öfteren aufhält, da Ralima eine gute platonische Freundin von ihm ist und er öfter etwas mit ihr zu besprechen hat. Wie auch immer, so kompliziert hat er sich die Erfüllung der Bitte seiner Tochter nicht vorgestellt. Also sucht er mit der Unterstützung der Tempelangestellten die Höchstpriesterin von Chnum im Tal des Lebens. Er findet sie im Tempel bei einer rituellen Feier zum Chnumtag im Jahr der Hörner , bei dem sie den Hörnern des Altars besondere Aufmerksamkeit zukommen lässt und ihre besondere Bedeutung erklärt. Er wartet bis sie damit fertig ist, wobei er selber als Chnum-Gläubiger andächtig der Zeremonie folgt und fängt sie danach ab, bevor sie in den Eingeweiden des Tempels verschwindet und bittet sie um eine Audienz. Sie gewährt ihm dann zum Abendmahl einen Termin. Dann beim Essen erklärt er ihr die Besonderheiten seiner Bitte und wie wichtig die Anwesenheit der Beiden sein kann wenn die Kaiserstadt bedroht wird. Zusätzlich hebt er noch hervor, dass das Verbreiten von einheimischen Heilpflanzen eine gute Tat ist und dadurch eventuell ein neuer Markt entstehen kann welcher dem Land und den Tempeln ein wenig Gold bringen kann. Das sieht sie dann mit einigen Vorbehalten ein welche er mit seinen magischen Möglichkeiten weitgehend ausräumen konnte. Also die Begleiterin bekommt einen mechanisch aktivierbaren Rückrufgegenstand (Beistand) und zwar eine edelsteinbesetzte Halskette und einen dazu passenden Beinreifen welcher bei seiner Berührung einen zeitweiligen Unscheibarkeitszauber auf sie legt. Die Priesterin bekommt einen mystischen mechanischen Schutz den sie unauffällig bei sich tragen kann so ähnlich wie seine Tochter. Ralima will ihn benachrichtigen sobald sie eine geeignete Freiwillige gefunden hat. Damit war die Besprechung und das Essen beendet und er geht dann bevor er hinaus komplimentiert wird. Nun hat er an diesem Tag genug getan. Er macht noch einen kleinen Spaziergang über das Kloster- und Tempelgelände und legt sich in seinen Räumlichkeiten im Tempel zur Ruhe hin. Am nächsten Tag frühstückt er ausführlich, verabschiedet sich und verschwindet so wie er gekommen ist zu seinem Landhaus, wo er seine Werkstatt, seine Bibliothek und sein Labor hat. Dort fertigt er die zugesagten Gegenstände an und wartet auf das Eintreffen der Abgesandten von der Priesterschaft. Nach dem nächsten Neumond des Lichtmonds kommen sie dann endlich. Er mustert sie und war von ihr angetan, sie ähnelt ein wenig seiner Tochter hat aber irgendwie etwas Seltsames an sich, man meint sie strahlt irgendwie von innen heraus. Ganz seltsam, aber angenehm. Dann kommt ihre Begleiterin um die Ecke und er versteht ihren Zustand („einfach toll“). König Katuum fragt sie wann es ihr Recht wäre nach Chalkis aufzubrechen und bekommt die Antwort, dass es ihr am nächsten Tag recht wäre, da sie sich noch ein wenig von ihrer Anreise erholen und ihr äußeres Aussehen noch ein wenig richten möchte („Frauen eben!“). Am nächsten Tag legt er den beiden Damen den von ihm gefertigten Schmuck an und erklärt ihnen wie er funktioniert. Dann bittet er sie in den Teleporterkreis zu treten stellt ihr Gepäck, welches sie nicht tragen können, zu seinem, konzentriert sich, berührt beide Damen und lässt die magische Macht ihr vorbestimmtes Werk vollbringen. Nach einem Wimpernschlag hat sich die Umgebung völlig verändert, die Luft riecht nach Salz, der Boden scheint leicht zu schwanken und das Arbeitszimmer hat runde Fenster. Katuum sagt seinen Begleiterinnen das alles in Ordnung ist und das man sich auf seinem Flaggschiff befinden mit welchem er in Silur war. Nun besteht nur noch das Problem den Hain zu finden. Denn von einem Wald in der Stadt weiß er bisher noch nichts. Aber bis dorthin bringt er seine Begleiter in die Botschaft und Residenz von Taron don Umn an welche ein ausgesprochen großzüger Garten und Park angeschlossen ist. Um kein Aufsehen zu erregen schläfert er die Begleiterin der Priesterin mit deren Einwilligung ein und verkleinert diese. Danach legt er sie ganz vorsichtig auf ein weiches Kissen und dieses dann mit ihr in einen verschließbaren Korb. Nach dem er den Korb verschlossen hat gibt er diesen der Priesterin zum Tragen. Dann brechen sie auf und gehen an den verwunderten Matrosen und Hafenarbeitern vorbei, welche auf dem Schiff und deren Umgebung arbeiten. Steigen in eine Mietkutsche ein und lassen sich zur Botschaft fahren. Dort angekommen beauftragen sie die Dienerschaft ihr Gepäck vom Schiff zu holen. Im Botschaftsgebäude beziehen sie Räume im Erdgeschoß und warten dort auf weiteres….